Clock Strikes Midday
by Selena-Opal
Summary: Grand Musical Festival may bring not only the new songs but the new problems as well...
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**__This is my first fanfic, so don't criticize it too much... I wrote the story ignoring the episode "Frank and Len: Unplugged"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ruby Gloom characters and song "Stop It". But I do own Misery's relatives (Marine, Morrow, Menace, Misty, Macabre) and other characters I'll create. Also I own the songs "Mad World" and "Clock Strikes Midday"._

* * *

_Life is never fair, and perhaps it is a good thing for most of us that it is not__._

_Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 1. The Beginning**

_(Once upon a time in Gloomsville...)_

It was a usual morning in Ruby's mansion and Misery, Skullboy, Ruby, Scaredy, Frank and Len were sitting at the table having breakfast. Ruby was busy planning a new summer party, Skullboy was thinking if it's possible yo be a cooker and an artist at the same time (taking into consideration his new paintings made of spagetti), Scaredy was dreaming about a post-breakfast rest on the hammock, the brothers were creating some new beats with the help of a spoon and a fork and Misery was testing for durability her bad luck and a plate (by striking it with a knife). Suddenly Iris bursted into the room, stumbled over the carpet and fell with a yell "I'm good!" and without greetings atarted from the floor:

"Have you heard the great news? Today's the June, 1st!"

After a short pause Skullboy answered: "We all have checked the calendar, Iris. It's not news for us".

"Yeah, especially the great one", added Scaredy, who wasn't in a good mood that day.

"You guys just don't get it!" said Iris enthusiastically. "Today's the June 1st and a start of Grand Gloomsville Musical Festival!"

Frank and Len's faces brightened immediately: "Musical Festival?! Why haven't we heard about it?"

"There will be loads of stars, I think", said Ruby thoughtfully, peering at her notes.

"Yeah, a kind of 'only best of the best allowed' show", added Scaredy.

"You heard, Len, we need to create a hit!" exclamed Frank.

"Hey, brother, don't forget that you're talking to the last Gloomapalooza hero!"

"Hey, it is me who was a hero!"

No, I am, and I'll write a song for the contest!"

But the others haven't heard the rest of the argument, 'cause brothers ran out of the room to the garage.

"So, what about you, Misery", asked Ruby. "Are you going to sing this time?"

Misery hit the plate stronger and it finally cracked and split up into two parts. "I don't know. They didn't invite me to take part in all this" Misery's voice sounded even sadder than usual. "But if they will, I'd like to sing myself – I mean, not being asleep". Misery's voice faded. She can't explain properly why she thought this way about sleep-singing. It was like a feeling that it wasn't she singing. Or maybe it was dissatisfaction of understanding her possibilities... Misery sighed. She even couldn't explain why she was so disappointed about not being with Frank and Len now. But then the brothers ran into room and Len exclaimed:

"Are we always must wait you for ages, Misery?"

They grabbed her by both arms and pulled through the entrance.

"They think it goes without saying that Misery is always here for them", said Skullboy.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" said Ruby. And Iris's words were impossible to understand, 'cause her mouth was full of cookies.

_(In the garage...)_

Frank and Len seated Misery on the old sofa and stood beside it.

"OK, listen"

And they started playing some deafening crazy music. It was strange that guitar strings and the house stood this. When they finished, Misery moved her hands away from ears and asked: "What was it?"

"It's called improvisation, Mis!" said Frank.

"Well. You'd better call it 'madness'", girl muttered under her breath. And added louder: "Don't you think it needs a bit of correction? This one was good, no doubt", she said in order not to offend them, "But what about making it... smoother?"

"No, of course it's not a final variant. We'll work on it", said Len.

"By the way, we haven't got any lyrics yet, so it's work for you, Misery", smiled Frank.

"For me? Are you kidding? It's not like writing a simple poem, I've never... I can't..."

"Don't be so shy, surely you can", said Frank with confidence.

"So, if you take the lyrics and we do the music, everything will be ready by afternoon and we'll be able to start a rehearsal", said Len.

"Yeah, and that's good, because we need to sign up at the contest during this week. Luckily, today's Thursday and we got four days!" said Frank.

"But you've just heard about the Festival! And you found out all the information within few minutes?!"

"We have a source we can rely on!" they answered in chorus and winked at each other. Misery wondered if this 'source' was Doom Kitty.

"Oh, and don't forget to follow the style of..." Len played several fast chords.

"See ya at afternoon, then. Good luck!" smiled Frank. Misery noticed that nobody asked her opinion, but she was not offended – she was too clever to be offended.

"No", she said to herself, "it's not the right time to pity myself or to suffer. I need to work. I wished to be with them in this business, anyway..."

***

_WRITING LYRICS with Misery_

Step 1. Listen to music, follow the music. Try to get its style.

Step 2. Create the first line. It should contain the main idea of the music.

Step 3. Make a rhyme to the first line.

Step 4. Complete the first couplet. Remember: the less sense you have here – the better song will be.

Step 5. Chorus is the main part of the song – everyone should remember it easily and hum it while being anywhere.

Step 6. Look at the composition of the first couplet and create the next one, then repeat the chorus twice.

Step 7. Try to follow the plan I wrote above – and it's not as easy as you think...

***

Misery sat on her bed of nails and took some ink and paper. She recollected in her memory the music Len played. Well, the first line will be... Maybe she can use one of her old poems? "Shiny emerald star" – no, it's too sweet. "I'm cold and hopeless" – too dark and doesn't fit with the music. Minutes were passing, but the paper was still pure white. Foreign thoughts started to attack her mind: and maybe there's no point in all the effort and pains, if they treat her as a tool of winning? But somehow she liked the situation and was sure that she _could _show and prove her possibilities. Frank and Len are nice guys, a bit selfish, none too clever, but always funny and talented. If only they could turn around and see the others properly. If only _she _could change something... Misery shook her head and ordered herself: "No inner discussions. I need to work, I need to concentrate. These thoughts are just too strange, so I'll brush them off for a while, as all my bad luck events. I just need to find a target and shoot... OK, there must be something that suites me for a song – gloomy but bright and interesting at the same time... Something unusual, unreal... Aha! Now I now what to write!" And Misery began making notes quickly, not noticing that she had overturned the ink bottle and ink spilled all over the floor. Rain started; it poured down through the open window and flooded the room, intermixing with ink and flowing around Misery like a black blood. Clock struck one.


	2. Doubts

**Chapter 2. Doubts**

Ruby was heading up through the corridor, carrying a big box with Doom Kitty on its top when clock struck one hour.

"Morning seems to pass so quickly, right, Doom? I didn't even notice", Ruby told her black cat. "I wonder where are the others. I need to tell them some great ideas I have!"

Doom Kitty shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be an armchair and then a person sitting in it.

"That's right, Doom! They must be relaxing in the living-room!"

Sometimes Ruby was surprised by how intelligent Doom was – even more intelligent then she. Ruby and Doom ran to the living-room and found Skullboy and Iris there. Skullboy was reading a book with his legs stretched to the fire and Iris was holding a big basin full of cookies and candies: she threw them in the air and caught with her mouth.

"Hey guys!" said Ruby.

"Ruby! Wanna some candies?" offered Iris.

"No thanks. I'm planning something really amazing to cheer you up!"

"Oh, oh, I wanna help then!"

"Yeah, tell us your idea, Ruby", said Skullboy.

Ruby sat on the floor near him and started: "How about making a Winning Party for Frank, Len and Misery? I've already prepared presents". She gave a punch to the box.

"Hmmm... It's too early for a _Winning _Party. They haven't even signed up for a contest yet. You can put an evil eye on them". Skullboy put a book aside and folded his arms, looking down on Ruby.

"I've never noticed you being superstitious"

"Oh, I'm not, it's just a book Poe gave me – 'Superstitions And Their Consequences'", he waved his hand in the air and laughed.

Iris took Ruby's box and exclaimed: "Oh, and if there's no party, can I take my present?"

"No, we'll need them, I've got a better idea about these. We'll make a show for our guys!" said Skullboy.

"You mean the background-performance-on-stage kind of show?" asked Ruby while Iris was jumping around and crying 'Wow! A show!".

"Yeah, just imagine, how cool their appearance on the stage will be! I can design costumes for them".

"And I'll help you to sew them. Iris and Doom can do up the decorations on the stage".

Iris jumped into one of the armchairs with Doom in her hands: "And I know someone else who'll be glad to help us in this business". She inhaled deeply and shouted: "Scaredy!" Predictably, they heard a yell and saw Scaredy falling somewhere from above. He hit the floor badly and sat there, with giddy head, saying: "Not afraid, not a bit nervous... Erm... Did I miss something interesting?"

Iris made a solemn face: "Let me introduce you... the R.I.P. drummer!!"

Scaredy screwed his eyes and smiled in a pleasant manner: "Oh yeah, I do love this thing!"

"Can you play with our guys on the Musical Festival?"

"Of course, of course I can... but how? My drum kit is broken since the time Misery decided to dust it. Mmmm... I need to go to The City to get the new one..."

"Alone?" asked Ruby in a bantering tone.

"No, no, not alone", Scaredy answered, looking frightened and gazing round cautiously. "Poe'll come with me, I hope... OK, I'd better go... before I change my mind". And he slowly moved backward to the entrance.

"We should go, too, right, Skullboy?" said Ruby, smiling at him.

"Yep. What do you think about colors of the costumes?" asked Skullboy, holding the door opened for her.

"I trust your taste", she said and they left.

"We won't sit on the one place, too, Doom", Iris raised from the armchair. "Decorations are waiting for us!" She grabbed the box with presents which Ruby has forgotten and with words 'I'll only peep a bit' headed to her room, followed by Doom Kitty. It was nearly afternoon.

_(Meanwhile...)_

Misery strolled through the room to the mirror, that crashed into small pieces as she reached it. Misery stooped over the splinters and saw her whimsically distorted reflection, as pale, big-eyed and black-haired as usually, with tracks of tears that can't disappear. "Well, I've got another mirror", she said to herself. Misery wrote a good poem but she wasn't satisfied with her work. In fact, she was hardly ever satisfied or pleased with anything. Except, maybe, one thing, about which she had never told the others – she loved to sing being on her own. When she was at public, she always got disturbed and embarrassed, that's why everything usually went so awful. But being on her own helped her a lot – she put her soul and emotions in singing and in such minutes even her bad luck lowered its weapon. And now she's going to sing a contest song for which she wrote lyrics. However, there was a little problem of choice between two poems – the new one and the one she wrote eight years ago as her failures started. But that poem was too dark and pessimistic, 'cause years ago her rebel spirit hadn't faded yet and that time she hadn't reconciled herself to inevitable. Time is a valuable thing – every day brought a lesson to learn and now Misery knew what to do to save the frail peace from shattering. Just to be indifferent, just not to allow feelings in her head; just to concentrate on the work. Well, what's the work for today? Poems? She teared the old poem ('cause it reminded too much), hummed few lines, made a whirling move, which made the pictures on the walls trembling, and left the room. Her room was situated near the cellar, so making her way to the garage she had to cross all the house, pass numbers of staircases and then go outside. That made her think about how comfortable it will be to make a short way by building a tunnel. There will be a lot of common work with Frank and Len now, so maybe it had sense. As Misery approached the garage, she knocked slightly. "Come in!" was the answer and the girl entered. Frank and Len were there, surrounded by loads of teared strings, broken guitars, old posters, copybooks and other evidently unnecessary rubbish.

"Hi. I'm ready", Misery said in her typical monotonous voice.

"Hi, Misery! Don't mind the mess, we just were searching for something important..." started Frank.

"...but unfortunately we've forgotten what exactly we should find", continued Len. These two were always on the same wavelength and could guess easily what each of them gonna say. Misery stretched out her hand with the poem and brothers took it.

"Thanks a lot, Misery. You may sit here in the meanwhile", said Len and they started to read what she wrote.

Misery sat exactly on the same place as the last time and looked at the brothers, who were wearing an unusual intent look. Somehow she thought that she didn't know well everybody she lived with, although they've been together for some years. In fact, she knew only outside cover of her friends, not their inner world, as well as she didn't share her own thoughts with others. What did she know about them? Ruby – optimistic fourteen-year-old girl, everybody's helping hand. Iris – 'nothing-to-worry-about' kind of person, reckless and adventurous. Skullboy – seventeen-year-old genius who can't find his path. Scaredy Bat – a coward, but with big and kind heart. Poe – self-interested old bird, but always full of advice. Doom Kitty – great artist, smart and funny. Finally, Frank and Len – too childish for seventeen years, absolutely identical brothers devoted to music. What else did she know about them? For some reason Misery wanted to become closer with her friends, to look at them from another point of view. She was jolted out from the musing as Frank said loudly: "Nice job, Misery!"

"Really? I thought it was a catastrophe".

"Well, it is a catastrophe, but in a positive meaning!"

"Yeah, that's your style and we won't deny it. OK, everybody's ready for the first rehearsal? Hand the guitar, Len". They turned on the amplifiers, jumped on the table and started playing guitar riffs. After a while Len shouted over the music: "Now it's your turn, Misery!! Join!" Misery tried to be calm and relax, as if she was alone. She knew she could sing that song – anyway, she wrote it. Misery closed her eyes, spread arms and began to sing on the top of her voice. Windows split, electricity crackled, all the rubbish was swept and Frank and Len held their ears with groan. They looked so stunned, so confused, that Misery felt herself ashamed. She stopped screaming and said guiltily and quietly: "I'm sorry".

"No big deal", said Frank, and Len giggled nervously. "We just forgot that you need a lullaby".

Misery waved her hands at them: "No, no, no, there's no need. I just need a little practice – and everything'll be fine! I can do it".

Len looked at her suspiciously, as though he wasn't sure in her possibilities. This definitively deprived her of the last confidence.

"OK, I think we all need a break, while Misery will come to senses. Len, lets go and get some chips!" said Frank happily. The stomped out of the garage. Misery looked around – and something caught her eyes. "Hmm, that's weird – something that doesn't fit with the style of the room". A beautiful wooden carved frame with a photo! She moved closer and picked it. She didn't even know the brothers kept a common photo. It showed one perfect day when Ruby, Skullboy, Iris and Misery went to swings. Iris was hanging on the tree upside-down, Skullboy and Ruby were talking and Misery herself sat still on a swing with usual miserable expression. She remembered feeling very fed up that day, especially because of seeing her friends in a such a joy and not being able to cheer with them if she didn't want something to be destroyed. Disasters were her usual company, but not the only one, actually. She had friends and now she may share with them a problem of singing in front of the audience. So Misery sat on the sofa again and waited, gazing at the full of happiness framed snapshot...

After a while the second rehearsal started. "OK, everyone's ready?" asked Len.

Misery stopped him. "Wait, I must tell you something about a real problem I have". They were looking at her attentively. "Well, that's about singing... I can't sing in font of the foreign audience, I can only do it on my own"

"That's... erm... bad", said Frank, and Len whispered: "Bummer"

Frank said: "But we aren't foreigners, we are your friends! Do be afraid and lets try again!" They took a guitar. The situation repeated with only one difference – there wasn't any unbroken things remained – everything was crashed at the first rehearsal.

"As I said – a _real_ problem", Misery said darkly, after they removed their hand from ears.

Len said firmly: "I think we all must admit now that you need to be asleep. After we heard this awf..." Frank shut up Len's mouth: "You can just pretend that we're not here. Or we can hide behind that wardrobe. Come on, try!" And they moved away. Then Frank asked (they need to speak loudly to be able to heareach other over Misery's screaming): "What happens to you, Len? You know Misery, and you know that she can sing perfectly!"

"Oh yeah. But we have only four days and we haven't even signed at the contest yet!" he said in a sceptical voice, "If you continue to give her indulgences, we'll never win!"

"Oh, we have enough time. I'm sure she'll improve – we just need to give her a little bit of confidence". They stood up and Frank told Misery: "It was a lot better than earlier!".

Misery's face brightened a bit: "Really? And what do you think, Len?"

"I think that Frank is a naive optimist", he said crossly. "Are you _sure_", he emphasised the word, "that you don't need a lullaby?"

Misery looked down. It was the end of the first rehearsals.

_

* * *

_

A/N: That's my vision of Ruby Gloom's world...


	3. Collide

_A/N: I know, Frank-and-Len splitting story was mentioned in other fics. But that is my vision..._

* * *

**Chapter 3. Collide**

_(Early evening that day...)_

"Sorry, Len, but despite you being my only brother, I can't take this anymore!" said Frank. Brothers were looking angrily at each other. They had a quarrel – the first big quarrel in their life, without, of course, dishes smashing and chairs throwing, but it was a really unpleasant surprise. It was disappointing – they had lived side by side (literally, hah) ever since they were born, and now...

"Why are you treating Misery like that? She's our friend. So we shouldn't let her down. You know how easily you can offend a person", added Frank, trying to move his head as far away from Len's as possible.

"You're getting more sentimental, brother. I have nothing against Misery, but... The first day've gone without a result, so I'm just trying to be a realist and to look in the eyes of truth... We have only two days for rehearsals – and you know what that means!" Len sounded unusually sensible.

"Oh yeah, time. The eternal problem", Frank answered with irony. He was pitying the unlucky girl, and wanted to give her a chance. But now he was too indignant to speak to Len as brother to brother; they both were sorry for not having an ability to go far away from each other and to slam a door behind them...

Len voiced their common thought: "For the first time in my life I wish we were separate".

"Yeah, I wish I could be alone", Frank knitted his eyebrows. There was a fleeting moment of silence.

"And you – and you just don't understand the real meaning of winning!" Len exclaimed suddenly.

Frank raised his voice, too: "You think that it's all about winning! I've never thought that you can be such a..." He couldn't find the suitable word.

Thunder was rumbling somewhere in the distance, clouds were covering the sky. Two ex-best friends, who had always been together, now were looking angrily at each other, wishing to be alone. Well, that should have come in the end, anyway – if you live with someone who is always in front of your eyes, it will start to annoy and irritate you. And one day you won't be able to resist speaking your mind and you'll remind him every little slips and big blunders, ascribing to him sins that he'd never done... That's why partings are even useful between close friends, but they may cause horrible impression.

All happened in one moment – lightning blinded them, strange noises started to grow; and when all of a sudden brothers separated, firstly they didn't even understand what's just happened. Then they looked at their sides and teared clothes and realized what was wrong. Frank and Len clutched at each other tightly and yelled: "We are going to die!!"

***

Len was sitting on the sofa with his eyes widely opened and shouting: "What we gonna do now?" Frank was near him, clasping his head and repeating: "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no". Then they grabbed each other and cried in chorus: "Forgive me, brother! I know it's because of our quarrel!" The argument was forgotten – now they were united by common shock. Irremediable happened – now they were searching for a way to correct it. Not that they had a particular reason to wish to return in common body, it was just so habitual state for them that they couldn't part with it. But deeply inside they understood that nothing too bad has happened and they could live with it like everyone else.

"OK", said Frank in trembling voice, "OK. We just need to stay calm".

"Yeah..." drawled Len. "We should have some sleep. Maybe we'll wake up tomorrow and realize that it was just a nightmare..." And he fell asleep immediately.

Frank took a telephone and started to dial Misery's number to tell her everything, but then hanged up the receiver. He moved his fingers – it was a strange feeling of total control over the whole body. Frank put his head on the pillow and fell asleep, too.

_(Morning next day...)_

Ruby opened her eyes, yawned and looked at the clock. Six o'clock! Why did she wake up so early? She yawned again. Wait a minute... it's not her bedroom! Where's she? Ruby looked around and laughed. Nothing to worry about – she simply fell asleep in the great hall! And not only she – Skullboy and Doom Kitty were there, too.

"Morning, guys! Time to wake up!" Ruby clapped her hands.

Skullboy murmured: "But Ruby, it's only six o'clock. Why should we get up so early?"

"If we wanna do a perfect show for the Musical Festival, we should do a lot of work!"

Skullboy's stomach roared. "OK, but lets have breakfast firstly".

They went to the dining room and found Iris there, as full of energy as usual, jumping on her springs. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Iris!" said Ruby. "How's the work going?"

"What work?" Iris somersaulted. "Oh, decorations?" Jump. "Great!" Jump, jump, jump. "They'll be finished very... aaaaaah!" She shrieked, pointing somewhere at the door, and fell down, but then stood up immediately: "I'm good... and you two are not!" she said, referring to Frank and Len, who were standing at the entrance. Everyone turned to them. Skullboy said "Oooh" and whistled, and Ruby asked: "What happened to you, guys?"

"We still don't know ourselves!" said Len.

"But I think we just started to think in the opposite directions", added Frank.

"Cool!" said Iris.

"Hah, maybe. And where are Poe and Scaredy? I thought they're early birds".

"Yesterday they went to buy a new drum kit and they haven't returned yet", said Ruby alarmingly.

"Don't worry, Ruby", said Skullboy, pouring out the coffee into little cups. "You know Scaredy – he just didn't want to travel in the dead of night. Soon they'll come back. Come on, everyone, help yourself with coffee". But cups cracked and crumbled, that could mean only one thing...

"Hi, Misery!"

"Hi". She padded closer to them. "Did you guys change somehow?"

"We separated", said Frank.

"Oh. Really. Can anyone prompt me what my reaction should be?" she said, without addressing to anybody exactly.

"Well, we must go now", said Frank. "There's only one right thing to do for us – practice, practice and practice".

Len picked up a tray with a coffee pot and sandwiches: "We'll take this. If you see Scaredy, tell him that we're waiting for him for rehearsal".

After they left with Misery, Skullboy said in silience: "Weird things happen, nah? Erm... Who wants a cup of coffee again?"

***

The time for dinner has come, and Skullboy and Ruby were still in the dinning room, sewing the costumed after Skullboy's sketches. They looked upset with something, the same as Frank and Len, who came into the room and sat at the table. All four of them looked up and said in chorus: "Bad news, guys".

"You go first", said Frank. "I suppose your news are more important then ours".

Ruby laid the costumes aside: "Actually, they're not so bad, it's just a little addition to the contest... I'm sure you'll pass it easily..."

"Ruby wants to say", intervened Skullboy, "that _before _you sign up at the contest, you'll be attended by a jury, and he'll decide either you're going to take part in the Festival or not".

"A jury? What the heck!" groaned Len. "Now we definitely won't be able to win... Of course, Misery's improving, I admit it, but it's not enough for winning".

"That's our bad news", sighed Frank. "By the way, has anybody seen Scaredy? We've been waiting for him for the whole morning".

Ruby opened her mouth but didn't say anything, 'cause they heard noise outside and someone's panting and knocking at the door.

"Here they are!" exclaimed Skullboy. Everyone turned to look at the entrance and saw Poe and Scaredy dragging a new shiny drum kit. Well, Scaredy was dragging it, while Poe was flitting around and giving useful advices: "Little bit left, my boy... No, not so much... Now push it gently... Alright!"

Scaredy leaned against the drums, breathing heavily. "What a nightmare!" he said.

"Hi Poe, hi Scaredy. Why have you been there for so long?" Ruby asked.

"Dear Ruby, we stayed there for so long because of important events, about what I'd like to tell you now. With great pleasure I want to declare", he made a dramatic pause, "that I was chosen to be a compere on the Musical Festival!" Everyone exchanged glances. "Oh, firstly he didn't want to take me, but when I told him about my past – about my presence on various Gloomapaloozas and about my studying in Oxford – he simply had no choice. And when I told him about my ancestors..."

"Wait, Poe! By 'he' you mean 'he'? A jury?" asked Skullboy.

"Yes, a master and an organiser of this Festival. Weird man, I can say..."

"Oh, tell us about him!" asked Frank. "Is he strict? Mad? Scary?"

"Scary?" said Scaredy. "He's the most frightening person I've ever seen! He's like an evil dwarf – with eyes as big as plates and skin like it's burnt on the sun. And he has an enormous wart on his nose!" Scaredy shuddered.

"Hmmmm.... Mayde a bit exaggerated, but the main idea is right", said Poe.

"I reckon the appearance hasn't got any influence on person's character", said Ruby calmly and went to the kitchen – it was her and Skullboy's turn to cok the dinner.

"You know, Ruby", he said all of a sudden, stirring a soup with a spoon, "I think I finally understood what's the meaning of life".

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Ruby, preparing the tureens.

"I think the main purpose of life is to figure out who you are in the _right time_." He picked salt and pepper ans added them generously to the soup. "Now the problem is to understand who I am – and it'll be the meaning of life".

"But don't you have it sort of... figured out already?" asked Ruby cautiously. "I mean, you're our friend, right?"

"Right, but its not the same without an intention. I can be the artist – look at the costume sketches! – or maybe I'm a cooker... Voila! The soup is ready!" And he went to the dinning room singing quietly "Who am I?". Ruby sighed and thought that she won't stand another Skullboy's leaving if it happens...

Finally they all were having dinner, except Frank and Len, who were scraping in their tureens, looking down.

"By the way", asked Scaredy, "Why Misery hasn't shown up?"

"She said she needed more practice and stayed down there…" replied Len. "Well, she's got the point here".

"Oh, I can't eat", sighed Frank. "If you don't mind we'll go and continue our rehearsals".

"Mmmm… guys? Could you please help me with the drum kit?" asked Scaredy.

"Oh, sure. We'll help", the brothers answered and took the drums from the both sides.

"Let us know when we can come to listen to ya!" smiled Ruby.

"Any time", murmured Len and the three of them headed to the garage. Ruby cried after them: "And don't be afraid of a jury! You'll pass it! Surely!" Len rolled his eyes upwards.

***

They reached the garage, carrying the drum kit. Scaredy was sitting on Frank's shoulder, and Frank was ready to open the door but then in silence a beautiful voice resounded through the garage – it was Misery singing her song. Guys drew forward to look at her from the window.

"Amazing", whispered Len.

"Amazing", echoed Frank.

"Incredible", said Scaredy. "And she didn't break anything". As soon as they entered, Misery stopped singing and looked at them.

"It was beautiful, Mis! Keep going!"

And so she did. It was not, of course, her horrible screaming, but she still couldn't control her voice – it fell and raised and jumped. But it was a lot better comparing to the first rehearsals. Everyone was surprised by how she improved with such a short time.

"Ah, I still can't sing in front of the audience", said Misery sadly. "Maybe, I should give up".

"No, you shouldn't", said Len, whose mind about Misery had changed greatly, and Frank leaned forward and took her hands. "We believe in you, Misery", he said calmly.

"Really. Everything's gonna be fine", said Scaredy and took the drumsticks.

"Alright, let's start!" cried Len and threw up his fist.

There were still only one and a half days to practice for a contest. Music and singing were heard in the garage nearly every minute. They were training so hard they even forgot about eating and right time to sleep. When Ruby came to see them once in the morning, she found them sleeping in various places. Scaredy and Misery were in armchair, bending knees to chins, someone had covered them with a checked rug. Len was lying on the sofa holding a radio, and Frank was on the floor hugging the guitar. Ruby smiled, put a tray with sandwiches on the dusty table and left quietly. They practiced a lot and finally even Misery was satisfied with her work – she was singing clearly now, and music by Len, Frank and Scaredy was perfect. They presented a song to Iris and Poe and deserved applause from them. Of course, the band had some breaks among the rehearsals – they talked a lot and found out that there was a lot of common between four of them. During one of such breaks Scaredy and Misery officially joined the R.I.P. band; they put their signs on a wall-sized R.I.P. poster as the sign of it. Finally the Saturday evening arrived – the last day before they'll present their song to a jury.

It was nearly midnight when Len said: "I think it's enough for today. We need a rest". Scaredy and Misery wished the brothers good-night and made their way to the house. After they left the brothers got prepared to sleep – they slept separately now. Len's place was a sofa and Frank spent his nights in an armchair. Although they were two separate persons now, they didn't do anything on their own. If Len went somewhere, Frank went with him; if Frank wanted to do something, Len joined him. They were always together – even in minutes when there was no need in each other. Frank and Len just haven't got used to their present state yet, and they _didn't want _to do it. The brothers didn't want to search for a way to return in the common body, but they both agreed that if they find a possibility to do this they won't miss it. Just because it was their habit. But this event was like a start of their adult life – now they couldn't always rely on each other, they gotta be independent and more serious.

"You know, Frank", said Len, "I' not worried at all. I'm sure we'll win this contest, tomorrow jury will listen to our song and…" he yawned, "we'll take part in Festival…"

"Yeah, I'm not worried, too", lied Frank. Of course he was nervous. Poe's words echoed in Frank's head: _Weird man, I can say…_ Weird – what does it mean? What will they face tomorrow?


End file.
